The instant invention relates generally to signal devices and more specifically it relates to a rain detector.
Numerous signal devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to indicate that it has begun to rain. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,213,642; 2,171,329 and 2,856,476 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.